


Poems for my English Class

by 1peenypheeny1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peenypheeny1/pseuds/1peenypheeny1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so we have to write like 12 poems and so far I have 5 but yknow here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**I want to write a song.** _

 

_I want to write a song_

_about love and cheer_

_but I don't have inspiration_

_all I have is tears._

 

_I'm not a good penman_

_but that's alright._

_I have imagination_

_and a thought in mind._

 

_I want to write a song_

_about summer and fun_

_about boys and swimming_

_carnival dates and young love_

 

_I'm not a good rhymer_

_and I'm not a great lover_

_I've been in relationships_

_failed one way or the other._

 

_Though I'm not a good writer,_

_a penman, or girlfriend,_

_I want to write a love song_

_for others to find love to the end._


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a haiku ayyy

_boring everyday_

_I want to go home right now_

_going to pass out_


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was kind of based off of Sander Cohen's (BioShock) poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is dedicated to my late grandfather, Hector Plinio Rossini. He died on June 13, 2014 at the age of 85. This poem is of a reenactment of what happened when I found out he had passed away that morning. Grandpa, I love and miss you. I hope to rejoin you someday.

_I can feel it in my hands._

_The slow, soft sobs; the shaking of my hands;_

_Clutching my pillow, my head goes down._

 

_" **No, no**."_

_" **Please, no**."_

_"I **want it to stop**."_

 

_My knees give out._

_I hit the floor with a thud._

_" **Please don't be gone...** " I whisper._

_" **Not now. Please, not now.** "_

 

_My heart had shattered into pieces_

_My mind is being overwhelmed_

_" **You're still alive, I just know it...** "_

_I wanted to lay there and die._

 

_You can't be gone._

_It's not possible._

_Please, come back... please..._

**_I'm scared... please..._ **

 

 

_In memory and dedication to **Hector Plinio Rossini**. Died on  **June 13, 2014** at age 85 years old. May he rest in peace. I love and miss you, Grandpa. I'll see you someday._


	4. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is in dedication to Clay Terran he is my space baby pls do not hurt him mashy mashy no good

_The vast stars that shine bright_

_The planets that give light_

_The shapes and patterns that make it great_

_The moons and galaxies that my head can't contain_

 

_I'm in love with the nebulas, their colors so strong_

_I'm in love with the asteroids, they keep the planets strong_

_I'm in love with the sun that brightens my day_

_I'm in love with the blackholes filled with mystery and decay_

 

_The different types of atmospheres,_

_the stars,_

_the galaxies;_

_I'm in love with space..._

_there's no doubt about it._


End file.
